communitasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceg History
This is the history of changes to the Communitas Expansion Pack after the release of BNW on July 12th 2013. (See civmodding.wordpress.com for earlier versions.) You can click the "follow" button on the news site to recieve notice of updates by email. The news site also shows the date of each version release. If you wish to add a new version, please copy the template from the bottom, and add the new version to the top of the list. v3.6 - Beliefs & Techs This update improves belief balance, and fixes other minor issues. Armies *Added airborne back into the game, and removed the airborne promotion. *Carriers start with an interception ability (represents some basic aircraft onboard). Faith *Rearranged several beliefs to improve balance and provide more options for specific playstyles (such as citystates or war). Research *Moved cargo ships & extra trade route to Optics. (They are usually not good to build early, and AIs who do so usually just lose the ship.) *Moved the lighthouse and village gold booster to Sailing (broadly useful even for empires who do not focus on navies). Misc *Mongolia's citystate surrender ability should work now. *Destroyers can access the interception promotion as intended. *Fixed a bug giving villages lower than intended yields. *Barbary Port should now correctly give the Prize Ships promotion. *Improved compatibility with the "Combat and Stacking Overhaul" mod. v3.5 - Tech Tree Misc *Fixed bugs with the American immigration ability. Cities *Theaters no longer require Monuments. Misc *Fixed a bug causing map creation to fail for the Huns and Mongols. *Cothons give production for sea resources as intended. *Fixed bugs with the American immigration ability. Misc *Unique improvements can no longer be built on resources. *Bazooka should have the correct combat class. *Tradition finisher should no longer give unique aqueducts. *Improved the logical conditions for America's immigration ability. Research *Reactivated the tech tree enhancements from GEM. **Organizes the tree so players can easily see the purpose of each path. **Powerful techs need tough prerequisites, and weak techs require fewer. **Fewer links allow people to beeline deeper in trees, while certain important techs (like Industrialization) focus the tree to prevent beelining too far. Misc *Armory and Military Academy give the correct production bonus. *England's Steam Mill should work correctly now. v3.4 - Leaders, and AI/Tools split Cities *+100% trade range from Caravansaries and Harbors (was 50%). Misc *Dutch ability should work now. Misc *Chariot promotions should work properly now. I split part of the mod off to Communitas AI and Tools. This version also updates many leader bonuses. Armies *Increased the strength of all late game units. *Mounted ranged units now have a combat class. Leaders *Updated all leader bonuses to match the plan. Discuss Misc *Shaka's ability reduces maintenance of vanguard units as intended. *Fixed bugs with the gatling gun line. *Fixed bugs with the removed units and buildings. v3.3 - Cities This update reactivates a few simple building enhancemnts from Gem, and balances several units. Armies *-12% skirmisher units (Lancers and Helicopters). *-5% mobile units (horse, knight, etc). *Fully defended cities have 50% more strength than same-era units (like unmodded BNW) (late eras were too high). *Pillaging is harder and more rewarding. Discuss **Recon 2 does not allow free pillaging. **Recon 2 and Medic no longer unlock the March promotion. **Recon 1 no longer allows withdrawl from melee attacks. **Increased pillage and bully income. Cities *1 Forges. *2 Temples per religious resource (was 1). *Reduced barracks maintenance. *Removed the production bonus from Armories and Military Academies. *Reactivated some parts of Gem: **1 3 Watermill with 1 maintenance. **2 Mint with +1 per resource. **1 Gardens can build anywhere. **4 +10% Observatory requires mountain within 2 tiles. **Circus improves horses and ivory. **Each city defense building adds one third to city hitpoints. **Higher purchase cost for Courthouse. **Police Station converted into a national building which improves espionage defense across the empire. Research *Reactivated some basic tech tree enchancements from Gem. This primarily moves some diplomacy options so we have more interactions with other leaders. Terrain *+25% production from clearing a forest (makes it a little more valuable). Discuss Misc *Dromons should have their intended ranged damage now. *Ships of the Line should be buildable again. *University and Mint should have their correct tooltips. *Mint improves Gems as intended, and gives 2 basic gold. *Statue of Liberty improves writers and musicians. *Fixed a bug causing AIs to clear camps (the improvement) instead of barbarian camps (the hazard). v3.2 - Map split Leader AIs should be smarter. AI *Adjusted some early AI settings to make them more competitive. *AIs might be more willing to go to war now. I activated some modded Gem AI files handling war/peace and citystate preferences. This only affects pre-BNW leaders. I will update the new leaders too, when I have time. Barbarians *Barbarians now prioritize military targets over trade units. This should help AI leaders, and make protecting trade routes less tedious. They will still attack trade units if there are no military targets nearby. Cities *Reduced maintenance cost of Opera House. *Removed prerequisite requirements between Theaters, Opera, and Museums. *Caravansary now unlocks with Trapping, instead of the Market. Terrain *More marsh appear in jungle areas. *Stone can appear on marsh. *Delayed 1 jungle science to Research Lab (was University). *Returned the jungle pantheon to vanilla settings. Misc *Mongolia should correctly start with a scout now. *Zulu special promotions should persist on upgraded units. *Carthage's starting ship should correctly appear in the water now. *Artist specialists should give culture as intended. *The city screen should show the city focus box correctly now. I split the Communitas map from the main project. The map is now a small independent mod. Barbarians *Reduced barbarian camp density and respawn speed. Misc *Updated the main Cep project to handle the split from the map. *Temporarily disabled some AI files which might be causing them to not build things. *Some scripted effects from Gem should be working now in Cep. The most noticable difference is barbarians heal. v3.1 - Map This update improves the placement of Natural Wonders, and fixes minor bugs. Communitas Map *Snowy mountains can appear closer to the equator. Terrain *Natural Wonders now appear at good locations for cities. Misc *Forges should now be placeable in cities with iron or coal again, as intended. *Renamed the first ship to Bireme. *Unique stables and barracks should correctly get the production bonus of the normal buildings. *The Galley unit no longer appears in the civilopedia (same as other barbarian units). *Ancestor Worship belief effects now match the tooltip. This update merges vanguards with the main resourceless unit line, and adjusts army balance. It also re-activates the strategic resource balancing code from Gem. Communitas Map * Marshes appear more realistically in low-lying watery areas. * Reduced food near desert oases and lakes. Armies * Merged vanguards with gunpowder units. * Removed the defensive bonus from vanguards. * Replaced the Trenches/Guerrilla vanguard promotions with Shock/Drill. * Moved the +1 sight effect from Trenches/Guerrilla to Recon 1 promotion. * Moved the terrain ignore effect from Recon 1 to Recon 2. * Vanguards can now earn the amphibious promotion. * Rebalanced unit costs and strengths. * Increased the strength of embarked units. Barbarians * Reduced the chance for camps to spawn by half. * Increased the AI combat bonus against barbarians. Cities * Moved the Caravansary's food resource bonus to the Aqueduct. * Moved the Market's luxury resource bonus to the Caravansary. Terrain * Activated the improved strategic resource placement from Gem. Each player territory now gets a balanced number of strategic resources, with a slight random factor. *3 Oases (was 3 food 1 gold). Misc *Fixed a bug with the start units of the Aztecs, Iroquois, and Romans. *Changed the Ambush promotion to more appropriate icon artwork. *Missionary Zeal enhanced belief should now correctly increase missionary strength. I fixed a few bugs, and improved the Communitas map. Communitas Map *Cleared some feature tiles (marsh/jungle/forest). *Added some forest to barren tundra and plains. *Tiny volcanic islands have more forests and jungle, for aesthetic apperance. *Improved hill formation near mountains. *Climate now determines snowfall on mountains and tundra. *Improved the selection of art styles for terrain. *Blocked some types of terrain from appearing next to each other (snow by desert, ice by grass, etc). *Rivers should no longer appear in ocean. Terrain *Reduced the time required to burn down jungle into plains. Misc *Fixed a bug causing map creation to sometimes fail. *Fixed a bug allowing Brazilwood Camps to place on resource tiles. Misc *Fixed a bug causing building costs to be much lower than intended. Armies *Reduced the cost for ships, aircraft, and vanguard units. These are somewhat less valuable individually than other unit types. Leaders *Activated the customized start units for leaders with early UUs like the Iroquois. Misc *Fixed some issues with early AI expansion. *Activated many simple script files. *Increased the delay of when barbarians can enter civilized territory. *Reduced the gold on the Palace. This update focuses on responds to feedback from the Armies update, by redesigning ships and weakening vanguards. Armies *Ships now follow two main paths: common ships (ranged land bombardment) and escorts (melee ship killers). The modern era also introduces hunters (ranged ship killers). *Reduced the strength of vanguards 10%. *Removed the movement and sight bonuses from rank 2 Guerrilla and Trenches. *Reduced the defense bonuses of Guerrilla and Trenches. Terrain *Lake Victoria provides freshwater to adjacent tiles. Misc *Pathfinders have the correct strength again. *Fixed a bug with the coal trade tech. Communitas Map *Fewer oases spawn. *+1 freshwater deserts. Armies *Added most of this part of the mod from GEM. *Merged Vanguard and Anti-Mounted units. Terrain *Added the natural wonder changes from GEM. v3.0 - First BNW version Misc *Fixed minor bugs with the Communitas map script. *Reworked beliefs after discovering limitations with the Tourism yield. This is the first version of the Communitas Expansion Pack for BNW. This early version focuses on basic gameplay features which have a minimal chance of compatibility issues. This version can probably be adapted to vanilla or G&K with a few hours' work, though I'm focused on BNW for now. *Included the Communitas map. The goal is an ideal map for everyone to use with the mod. The map combines features of Continents Plus, Perfect World, island chains, and other features I created like ocean rifts to ensure triremes can't navigate the whole planet. I will continue enhancing the map in the future. You can find the map on the map list after activating the mod. *Increased the effect of garrisons on city strength, and reduced basic city strength to compensate. *Resources revealed by earlier techs. *Balanced ancient ruin rewards. *More isles appear along coastlines. *Buildings improve more realistic resources. *Barbarians are more dangerous and rewarding. *City development starts faster, then slows down sooner (population growth, and culture/gold tile expansion). *Slightly increased construction speed in the early game (higher prod/gold income, lower costs), and reduced construction speed in late game (higher costs, lower income). *Random map luck is less important in the ancient era. Everyone starts with a little higher basic income (culture, gold, production), and costs are also slightly higher. *We can earn approximately one extra policy tree. *Great person improvements are better. Template v3.7 - Wonders Description _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Armies *Updated Gatling Gun line units to be more rare and powerful. Barbarians *_ Cities * Increased gold from trade routes to 4 + /5 (cost-neutral for average cities 5 tiles apart, up from 4 tiles). Diplomacy *_ Espionage *_ Faith *_ Leaders *_ Policies * Freed up most policy links. (It's frustrating to force people into policies we don't need, on the path to policies we want). Research *_ Stories *_ Terrain *_ Misc *Mongolian trait now improves mounted and skirmish units as intended. *Carriers should now have the correct combat class. *Fixed an issue where more units than intended had Cargo capacity. Template v3.x - description Description _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Armies *_ Barbarians *_ Cities *_ Diplomacy *_ Espionage *_ Faith *_ Leaders *_ Policies *_ Research *_ Stories *_ Terrain *_ Misc *_